


New Arrangement

by astraplain



Category: Glee
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 00:53:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6931270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astraplain/pseuds/astraplain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam has some new choreography for the Apples</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Arrangement

“Kurt’s on top of the piano again?” Muriel frowned at the notes Adam handed her then laughed at his hopeful kitten expression. “Of course he is.”

Adam gave her a blinding smile and turned to watch the rest of the Apples dancing freestyle to Peter’s rendition of The Muppet Show theme.

“Ready?” Adam called as soon as the song ended.

“Ready, Oh Appley-est of us all,” Nadia replied.

“Same song, new choreography,” Adam told them, handing out copies of his notes.

“Kurt’s up there again? Really?” Peter sighed.

Adam said nothing as he took his place directly behind the piano.

 

::end::

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking of calling this “Ulterior Motives”


End file.
